When using conventional power saws, the release of airborne dust and particulate matter resulting from cutting a work piece is problematic. Health hazards associated with breathing in such dust is particularly problematic. Development of wet cutting devices is one solution to dust abatement, wherein water is applied at a blade cutting edge where dust is entrained to a fluid and directed to a holding area. While most wet cutting methods work relatively well, they create additional problems of waste water pollution and environmental concerns. Conventional masonry and tile saws, for instance, typically have a tub or pan of water with a pump that supplies water to the cutting head. While the saw is cutting, the water is sprayed and dispersed around the saw cutting area. Therefore, because this water can drip, spray, and potentially spill, the power saw cannot be placed in close proximity to where the actual masonry and or tile installation is taking place. The user thus spends a significant amount of time walking back and forth between the power saw and the installation area.
Accordingly, a dry operated power saw which prevents dust from escaping into the environment is desirable. To this end, it should be noted that the above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.